Instruction in the arts and in particular musical instruction, like any art form, is usually taught in methodical and progressive manner that begins with basic elements that must be mastered long before the expression of emotional content becomes a part of the artistry. That is, technique is strongly emphasized before maturity is acknowledged and receives full treatment in performance training. An example is the repetitive playing of scales to develop dexterity and note recognition. Many instruments, e.g., guitar, violin, piano, etc., can produce individual notes, and chords, which in various major or minor keys, are capable of producing an emotional correspondence. Dialog, through choice of words and subtlety of expression, can elicit similar emotional reactions. Body language in dance can also be similarly expressive. Therefore, a system and method of instruction that enables a student to access the more complex and emotionally expressive power of performance at the same time as acquiring technique can accelerate the learning process in a manner that is desirable and more personally rewarding.